1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of washing clothes and a washing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a washing method and a washing machine capable of performing the washing method wherein a dry-cleaning course for a washing object is performed by controlling a rotation speed of a rotary blade and water stream time and also a washing object made of delicate fabrics such as silk or wools can be washed clean without any damages.
2. Prior Arts
In general, in a fully automatic washing machine, washing the laundry is performed by sequentially performing washing, rinsing, draining and dewatering operations in accordance with predetermined programs which are installed therein. FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a construction of a fully automatic washing machine. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional fully automatic washing machine has a key array part 12 for generating washing order signals in accordance with a user's selection, a microcomputer (hereinafter, often referred to as "micom") 10 for generating control signals for performing various operations in accordance with the user's order signals, a driving part 16 for driving various parts pursuant to the control signals from micom 10 and a display part 14 for displaying the user's instructions and the operation status of the washing machine.
When washing the laundry by using the conventional fully automatic washing machine, firstly the user switches on the washing machine, selects a washing process which he wants, and then inputs this from key array part 12 so that the washing machine performs the washing process. Thereafter, the laundry is introduced into a washing tank and then a detergent is introduced into the washing tank in an amount suitable for the laundry. The detergent can be introduced into the washing tank manually or automatically by micom 10. At the bottom of the washing tank, a rotary blade for generating a water stream is provided. Washing water is supplied into the washing tank through a water introducing pipe while rotating the rotary blade at a low speed or at a stationary state of the rotary blade. With rotating the rotary blade at a low speed, water and the laundry can be mingled together before the washing process. When a predetermined amount of water suitable for the laundry is introduced into the washing tank, a sensor senses this and sends a washing start signal to micom 10. Then, micom 10 sends a water introducing stop signal to driving part 16, which closes a water introducing valve to stop the water introduction. In this way, a proper amount of water is introduced into the washing tank automatically.
When the supply of the water is completed, micom 10 sends a washing order signal to driving part 16, which drives a motor so that the rotary blade may rotate to generate the water stream during a predetermined time. Thus, the laundry is washed. At this time, the driving part drives the rotary blade to rotate right and left during a predetermined time to thereby generate a rotating water stream in the washing tank. Due to the rotating friction force of the rotating water stream, detergent detaches the stains or contaminants stuck to the laundry, i.e., the laundry is washed. The stains or contaminants remain in the washing tank in a colloid state with the mixed detergent.
When the washing process is completed, micom 10 sends a washing stop signal to driving part 10 to stop the rotary blade and to open a water drain valve. Then, the washing water in the washing tank is drained through a drain hose. When the water is completely drained, micom 10 senses it and closes the water drain valve.
Thereafter, through the water introducing pipe, a new washing water is introduced into the washing tank. The rotary blade is rotated in the same manner as in the washing process during a predetermined time to thereby accomplish rinsing of the laundry. When the predetermined time expires, the rotary blade stops and the water drain valve is opened again to drain the water which has rinsed the laundry through the drain hose. These water introducing--rotating--draining processes are repeated two or three times in general, to thereby separate stains and/or contaminants attached to the laundry from the laundry completely. This process is referred to as a rinsing process.
Next, a dewatering process is performed. When the washing water in the rinsing process is completely drained through the drain valve, micom 10 sends a dewatering signal to driving part 16 to rotate the washing tank which is combined with the rotary blade by a mechanical mechanism in one direction at a high speed during the predetermined time. The washing water absorbed in the laundry is dewatered by a centrifugal force generated by the above high speed rotation, In this manner, the washing of the laundry is completed.
In the above conventional fully automatic washing machines mentioned, the rotation speed of the rotary blade during the washing and rinsing processes and that of the washing tank during the dewatering process is previously determined at such a degree that the general laundry is not damaged. Accordingly, when washing the laundry made of a fabric which is thin and has a high shrinkage degree such silk or pure wool using the conventional washing machine, the centrifugal force generated by the rotation of the rotary blade during the washing and rinsing processes and the centrifugal force generated by the rotation of the washing tank during the dewatering process are so strong that the fabrics are extremely damaged by the rotary blade and the washing tank and become shrunk much. Therefore, when one wishes to wash the laundry made of these fabrics, he entrusts the laundry shop for washing the laundry where a particular detergent and solvent are suitably used for silks or wools. However, such a detergent and solvent is expensive and laundry charges include the labor cost, so the cost for the laundry becomes high. Further, in the laundry shop, they accumulate several laundries from different persons and wash them at one time. Therefore, someone may regard this as being unsanitary.